The Power Of Light
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: Lan's got magic. It's also got Harry Potter Characters, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, The marvel cinematic universe and Early Edition but, I can only select two shows so chose the two it is from like page one. Please read and review. I'll be more likely to update faster...I have 19 full chapters written...course that's counting the three I published. But please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

" **The Power Of Light"  
CHAPTER ONE**

Lan had been having nightmares for weeks. So he would do homework and read…anything to keep busying at night to avoid sleeping. He had actually last had a nightmare about a week before and only hadn't had one since due to staying up since his last nightmare. A certian navi was up and alert. A spell had been in place since before Lan could remember. That spell though was now slowly lifting.

'Wonder if I should tell Pop.' Megaman thought.

Lan was starting to look ill from his lack of sleep.

"Probably should tell them." Lan mumbled to himself.

Megaman went to a certian home in San Francisco. A woman was getting some coffee since she was heading into the paper. Megaman looked from the PC. He cleared his throat.

"Phoebe, are you sure we shouldn't have given Leo and Piper a heads up before we lifted that spell?" Another woman asked the first joining her.

"We probably should have but, that boy is old enough to know the truth and control his powers now." The first woman said heading for her laptop.

It was obvious he had come in mid conversation. Megaman waited.

"Oh, hello." Phoebe said smiling.

"Hi." Megaman said.

"Wyatt?" Paige asked surprised.

"Hello, Aunt Paige…" Megaman said.

"Powers are coming already?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm going to go see Piper." Paige said before orbing out.

"I think so…Chris' having trouble sleeping." Megaman explained.

"I see. Did you tell Leo?" Phoebe asked.

The doorbell rang at the Hikari house.

"Lot of times…Dad's at Scilabs…I Don't Dare go there unless I need repairs." Megaman said.

It was before breakfast but Piper was getting ready to cook breakfast. Piper got the door.

"Paige?" Piper asked out of surprise.

"I'll tell him." Phoebe said.

"LEO!"

Leo orbed down.

"Oh great…I'm virus bait." The navi muttered.

"Chris' powers are coming now." Phoebe said.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE IN DENTECH  
**  
Lan came down and went to get a drink from the kitchen.

"Piper, the binding spell was lifted so…" Paige started.

Piper nodded. 'Wyatt ' could be tracked down.

"Chris doesn't look so good." Paige said.

Lan went back to his room without noticing them. Leo orbed out to check on 'Chris'. Piper sighed worriedly.

"Lan?" Leo asked.

Lan looked at his dad.

"Dad…how did…" Lan started to ask.

Megaman returned.

"Long story, little brother." He said.

Lan looked at Leo totally exhausted.

"Wyatt, how longs has this been going on?" Leo asked.

Piper entered the room about then.

"Paige is here." Piper said.

Megaman explained.

"Maybe we should look for a potion or something to help him sleep." Leo suggested.

"I could go home and check the book of shadows." Paige offered joining them.

Lan started to collapse to the floor exhausted but, Leo caught him and put him in bed. Paige orbed out. Lan was barely conscious now. Paige had orbed to the book.

"Grams, a little help." Paige asked after looking for like ten minutes.

It was agreed while Megaman snuck off to his favorite cafe in NetCity. Penny appeared.

"I'm looking for a sleeping potion Chris is having a hard time sleeping." Paige explained.

Lan was fighting sleep though. Penny waved her hand. Megaman let out a deep yawn. The pages turned and soon stopped on a potion.

"This doesn't count as personal gain does it?" Paige asked.

"Shouldn't…you're doing it for Lan's own good and so he can sleep. He hasn't slept peacefully for weeks." Penny said.

Paige nodded and made the potion. Penny was holding something back. The elder of the Halliwell brothers sensed it from his realm. Paige soon brought the potion to Lan's room. Soon Lan was in a deep sleep in his bed.

"We gonna call this in to the school as Lan's sick?" Leo asked Piper.

"He'll probably be out a while. Grams said he hasn't slept peacefully in weeks." Paige said softly.

"Blue…" Started a voice in Net-city behind Megaman.

But when the potion was given Lan started glowing. Leo and Piper stared. The glow became so bright the family had to look away and when the glow stopped and faded Lan was gone.

"Leo…" Piper started.

"I can't sense Lan anywhere." Leo said.

There were gasps. What the family didn't know was an older version of Lan was in the underworld and the child had been sent back in time. A man dark orbed in wearing a mask and cloak to hide his identity from those in the room. Those in the room didn't see the dark orb. An arrow hit Leo before they we're aware of the 'intruder'. Leo winced a hand at the arrow, but his eyes widened in realization. The others were ready to fight the 'intruder. Leo managed to remove the mask and cloak due to the 'Intruder' being distracted which revealed the darklighter was Chris.

"Chris…" Leo started.

Paige looked at Piper.

"Is something wrong, Blue?" Roll asked.

This caused Megaman to look up as he groaned.

"Blue?" Roll asked.

"It's the twerp." Megaman said.

"What is it?" Roll asked.

"I should have aimed better." Chris said coldly.

Being half witch would usually give immunity to Piper's powers…but Chris hadn't tested that since going darklighter. Megaman explained what he was sensing. Piper was ready.

"What happened to Lan for him to go darklighter." Roll wondered.

Chris pulled a dagger from thin air.

"Hello, mother." Chris said with a cold smirk.

"Mom and the others need back up." Megaman said as a stick materilized.

Piper took a stance. Chris went for his mom and aunt knowing they probably wouldn't kill him. They were too good to kill one of their family. That's when a pair of ghostly figures appeared, dressed in a school's color.

"Wyatt…" Chris started coldly.

"Chris…" Wyatt retorted.

"Have been a darklighter since I woke from that potion in the past." Chris said coolly.

Wyatt smirked.

"Mom and dad we're busy at the time dealing with that Billy woman and her sister." Chris said.

"Hiding the truth was easy back then when there was that other Chris…the one from the future. I was around then too."

Wyatt was stronger than his once believed Evil self.

"I worked with you in the reality that the other Chris came from." Chris said.

"I Am Not that person." Wyatt said.

"Oh I know that very well, brother." Chris said.

Wyatt drew out his wand as He knew that his brother was possibly unaware of his skill at magic and where it came from.

"But, one of us is that same person." Chris said.

"Ready, Lil…" Wyatt started to his companion.

She nodded and pulled out her wand as well. The two used a spell that they learned as children. It captured the third. Piper went to Leo nearby. Chris resisted the spell.

"Quit struggling…" Wyatt said.

"Why should I?" Chris asked coldly.

Piper pulled out the arrow.

"Better be careful with that." Chris told Piper in a knowing tone.

Wyatt smirked.

"Mom, mind if I see that?" He asked.

Piper handed it to Wyatt. Wyatt redid the enchantment. He knew that he'd get asked of his knowledge against evil.

"Poison you know to whitelighters…wouldn't want the third sibling to die before they're born." Chris said smirking.

Piper looked at her belly knowing what he meant. Then she looked at Leo.

"Paige…" Piper started scared for her husband.

"Who said that the tip was poisoned? I told you… I have different knowledge." Wyatt said.

Wyatt was ready.

"That so?" Chris asked coolly.

Wyatt moved at lightning speed as he enacted his own plan with the one called Lil. They quickly vanished. Chris had smirked though when Leo went limp before Paige could heal. It was then that a child appeared. She had a spell in hand and looked sadly towards Leo and Piper.

"You can't help Uncle Chris…not this one." She said.

Paige nodded as the girl's parents traveled back in time.

"They went back to help him in the past so this won't happen." The child said.

* * *

 **IN THE PAST**

Lan shot up after a couple days in a then abandoned house in Dentech. The two appeared nearby. Lan looked around confused. Soon Wyatt entered.

"What happened?" Lan wondered out loud.

"Side-effects." Said a male voice.

"Side-effect of what?" Lan asked confused still.

The man explained. Lan looked confused. The man had been wearing a hood which he removed with a sigh.

'Megaman…nah.' Lan thought.

"Still skeptical, eh Lan?" The man said.

"How do you…" Lan started to ask.

"Don't I look Or sound like someone you know?" Wyatt teased.

"But, that's impossible." Lan said.

The glow of an orb was seen in the room.

"Aw dangit." The man grumbled when he saw it.

"Wyatt…" The whitelighter said shocked.

"Chris…" Wyatt retorted.

"Oh this is the day I…I mean Lan went darklighter…I was told about this." He said.

Wyatt nodded.

"Huh?" Lan asked in confusion.

Wyatt sighed then told.

"We gotta tell mom and dad." Chris said.

"Gee, ya think? No kidding, Sherlock." Wyatt quipped.

"Want me to call dad? I mean he already knows I'm your brother." Chris asked in saying.

Wyatt did so, re-concealing himself. Leo orbed to them a little confused.

"Dad, we have a problem." Chris said.

The cloaked figure pointed to Lan.

"Chris…" Leo started to ask.

"Me…when I was younger that is." Chris answered the unasked question.

"Powers are emerging… And somebody has a little too much pride, in my opinion." The figure said.

"That's partly your fault." Chris said smirking.

"He…I turned evil in my world this version did anyway and went darklighter. But, we Halliwell brothers won't let each-other turn evil."

"You wouldn't tell them that you were having problems sleeping." The figure said.

"I didn't know what to think…so I thought the dreams would go away." Chris said.

Lan went to Leo since he was the one he knew for sure. Leo chuckled.

"Dad…" Lan started not realizing this was before he had even been born.

"While you two figure this out we'll be at magic school." Leo said and orbed away with Lan.

"Hate it when he does that." Wyatt said.

"Think he knew it was me under here?" He added.

"He might have realized it when I mentioned us Halliwell brother won't let each-other turn evil." Chris said.

Leo was working with Lan teaching him how to control his whitelighter powers.

"Think I'll still be functional? We're No different than the sisters." Wyatt asked then added.

"Yeah?" Chris asked blushing a bit thinking of Maylu.

"I've checked in on her family every once and a while."

Leo thought of calling in the sisters.

"Aiding our own." Wyatt clarified.

"Stay here." Leo said and orbed away and soon orbed back with Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"Sorry for just orbing you out without explaining things." Leo said.

"Mom?" A question broke Piper from an angry focus she had on Leo.

"Let's gets to work." Wyatt said as Piper looked.

Chris nodded.

"It's Chris a version from his past anyway." Leo explained to the confused sisters.

"His powers are just coming in." He added.

Phoebe went over. Wyatt looked better than he had in years minus the day that he came home.

"Hi, aunt Phoebe." Lan said.

Phoebe smiled.

"I got sleepy after aunt Paige gave me something then found myself here." Lan said.

"He was in Dentech." Leo said.

"He hasn't slept well in weeks." Chris said after orbing in.

It was understood.

"So, he was given a potion to make him sleep Grams helped find it. I think she didn't warn about this." Chris said.

"You had his powers bound until he was old enough to learn to control them."

A sigh or two came.

"We need to think of a way to get him back to his time but, in the meantime I suggest he stay here and learn to control his powers." Leo said.

It was agreed.

"Dad, I don't…" Lan started.

Leo looked at his wife. Piper nodded, then started thinking of her first born. A small child ran to Piper. It was young Wyatt.

"Who's he?" Lan asked.

"Your brother." Leo whispered.

Lan looked confused.

"Brother?" Lan asked in confusion.

"Yes…" Leo said.

"I don't…" Lan started before a wind blew up forcing Lan back from his family.

Leo looked. A portal came and Lan was blown through and disappeared and reappeared spinning a bit elsewhere. He had actually reappeared in his time with the bodies of Lily and Wyatt. Nether moved. A glow came from Lan's hands. Leo orbed away when he sensed Lan. The two slowly stirred. Lan was healing them not knowing it. The boy woke but was teleported on the outskirts of his hometown, then it was repeated with the girl. Wyatt was soon walking, stumbling a bit, and was slowly whistling a civil war hymn. Lily made her way home as well. Leo took a confused looking Lan home. Piper hugged Lan as soon as they appeared; she had been worried about him.

"Wyatt and Lily are gone…I found Lan there and those two weren't there." Leo told Piper.

"My hands started glowing and…" Lan started to explain.

Piper nodded. A song came on a breeze of wind.

"We need to teach him about magic…think there's room for another student at magic school…headmistress?" Leo asked Paige.

Wyatt was whistling When Johnny Comes Marching Home Again, a favorite. Paige nodded.

"Magic?" Lan asked.

Leo nodded.

"But, magic isn't…" Lan started.

"This from a Halliwell." Leo said looking at Piper.

Giggles came. It was from Phoebe. Lan looked at his parents confused.

'One down.' Piper thought.

A car pulled up next to Wyatt. A man got out.

"Can I give you a ride, son?" He offered.

Wyatt looked.

"I think I can manage." He started.

He looked worn out.

"You sure? I'm Detective Morris." He said.

"Wyatt Halliwell." He said.

"Wyatt…I haven't seen you since you were little." Daryl said.

"Long story…" Wyatt started before tripping over his feet.

Daryl caught him.

"I'm taking you to the manor." Daryl said.

Wyatt didn't protest. Daryl took Wyatt to the manor before calling Paige's cellphone. Paige answered.

"Paige, its Daryl." He said.

"Hey Daryl…what ya need?" Paige asked.

"I just brought Wyatt back to the manor." Daryl said.

Leo looked at his sister-in-law.

"Daryl…He has Wyatt." Paige told him.

"I'm coming. Where are they?" Leo said.

Daryl sat Wyatt down in the living room since he using a Bluetooth earpiece.

"The manor." Paige said as Wyatt was nodding off.

Leo orbed out and to the manor. Wyatt stirred.

"I should get my boy back home." Leo said.

Daryl explained how he crossed paths with a nod.

"Chris healed Wyatt I think." Leo said.

"Well I found him walking, whistling a tune…No telling how long." Daryl said.

"I found Chris not long after Wyatt here disappeared." Leo said and told Daryl about what he knew.

Daryl nodded, knowing that the man was fighting the urge to scoop up and hold the boy. Leo scooped up Wyatt and orbed him to Dentech. Daryl chuckled as he left. Wyatt stirred again due to being held. Leo had orbed back next to Piper. It was a point before the group had been attacked before by Lan's evil self. Wyatt woke up abruptly.

"D-daddy? M-momma?" He started.

"It's us, Wyatt." Leo said but in that moment Leo and one other froze in the room.

An arrow frozen in the air between the one in a black cloak and mask and Leo. Lan had done it. Wyatt looked mad. He was going after the cloak figure, drained or not.

"I got it, bro." Lan said.

Wyatt was struggling to stay awake. Lan flicked his wrist and sent the arrow into the cloaked figure. The darklighter was vanquished by Lan. It was Lan's first vanquish. There was surprise with a hint of pride. Phoebe and Paige watched their sister with her husband and children. Leo unfroze then and looked at his wife and son. Lan smiled and looked at the three.

"I couldn't let myself kill dad." Lan said.

Wyatt nodded, still trying to stay awake.

"Mom…" Lan started when Piper hugged him tightly.

"Did I miss something?" Leo asked.

Wyatt sighed.

"Chris vanquished a darklighter on his own." Paige said.

"Was gonna." Wyatt mumbled.

"You're tired…go on to sleep." Lan said.

Wyatt drifted off. Lan looked at his parents. There were looks of relief mixed with joy.

"Sorry. Guess I should have said something about those dreams." Lan said.

It was agreed with.

"Dad was helping me learn to control my whitelighter powers in magic school before he brought you guys there…met Wyatt before…" Lan started.

There were nods. Phoebe counted down to either Leo Or Piper taking Wyatt, putting him to bed then staying since he had been away the longest. Leo took Wyatt to bed. Piper hugged her sisters before following.

"I'm missing something aren't I?" Lan asked his aunts.

Paige explained. Lan sighed. Lan then notices that Maylu usually would have been there to walk with him to school by then. The sisters looked.

"Maylu's late for once." Lan joked since he was dressed and started out of the house.

Lan went to Maylu's house. It was quiet. Lan knocked on the door. It was answered by Maylu's dad.

"Hi, is Maylu coming to school today?" Lan asked.

Ron was surprised.

"I was up early for once so thought I'd come over and walk her to school if she's coming." Lan said.

Ron looked.

"Is something wrong?" Lan asked seeing Maylu.

Maylu dashed out. Lan followed her. Lan ended up orbing in front of her which was seen by their friends. Maylu looked upset.

"Maylu…" Lan started.

Maylu was or seem to be in shock.

"Are you ok?" Lan asked.

Yai ran up to the two. Lan saw the others.

"Right, Lily got healed when I healed my brother." Lan said in realization.

The group was confused on who "Lily" was. Word about the two reached Hogwarts.

"Lily Potter…Maylu's cousin I think." Lan explained.

"And no more net battles for now. Megaman's gone."

Gutsman had a look on his face.

"You may not believe this but, it's for a good reason…my brother was healed and is home with mom and dad." Lan said.

"He's human…Megaman is human I mean."

A shout of "WHAT?!" rang out.

Wyatt shifted in the bed. Lan laughed.

"Megaman is my brother Wyatt. My real name isn't even Lan Hikari." He said.

"It's Chris Halliwell." He stated.

Lan looked at his friends. Wyatt groaned as he began to wake up. There was stunned silence. Lan was more concerned about Maylu's reaction then anyone else's. Maylu seemed fine. Wyatt began to sit, unaware if he had company or not.

"You OK?" Lan asked Maylu.

Leo and Piper were still sitting in the room watching Wyatt. Lan still looked tired.

"They're friends." Maylu said as Wyatt looked at them.

"I'm still learning to control my powers. Dad, said I'm half whitelighter…half witch. My dad is a whitelighter." Lan said nodding.

"Still not recovered." Wyatt grumbled, even as his true self… He was sporting bags under his eyes.

"Sleep." Leo urged.

"Are you sure you shouldn't stay home today? You don't look so good." One of his friends said.

"I'm just exhausted still…haven't really sleep in weeks." Lan replied with.

"Easy for you to say Dad… I haven't slept in days, since Chris' nightmares started." Wyatt said.

Dex looked like he wanted to mess with the eldest son. Piper gave him some of a different version of the potion used on Lan. This time the sleeping form remained on the bed.

"Think I should make sure Lan stays home today?" Leo asked Piper.

"Maybe a good idea." Piper replied.

Leo nodded and orbed to his son.

"Let's get you back home." Leo said.

"Maylu…"

Lan almost collapsed into Leo's arms. Leo picked up Lan.

"Can you tell Ms. Mari that Lan is sick?" Leo asked.

Maylu agreed. Luckily Lily had an easier time of sleep claiming her. Her parents we're sitting with her. Leo orbed home with his son. Then Leo tucked in the now sleeping Lan. Harry looked at Ginny.

"Think this means both are healed now?" Harry asked curiously.

Ginny nodded.

"Good…one of the brothers likes your niece." Harry said.

Letters arrived that day from Hogwarts one a welcome letter for Chris. It was addressed to Mr. C. Halliwell. Lan slept the day away. Leo wondered if he should try and wake him when each meal time came Lan slept on without stirring though.

"Should I wake the boys to eat something, Piper?" Leo asked his wife.

Piper agreed. Leo reluctantly shock Lan. But, Lan was still very tired and still a bit under the effect of the potion. Wyatt groaned upon a kinda sixth sense as he headed for the door. There was two letters sitting on the table where Paige had put them since she was in the kitchen making some food for the boys. One addressed to Mr. W. Halliwell the other Mr. C. Halliwell.

"Looks like I'm calling the Potters." Wyatt muttered he scanned certain spots for a bird to perch.

The bird was being tended by Maylu's folks.

"The Weesley's have been taking care of your owl." Paige said coming in with a plate for Wyatt.

"Think Mom and grams would mind that it's Not a cat?" Wyatt asked while he opened the door for his friend.

"I think the biggest issue might be about what animal Lan choices." Paige said.

"They ask the Weesley's to take care of it since your parents weren't sure how too."

The owl landed nearby. The owl was small about the size of a kitten.

"Wanna meet the charmed ones?" Wyatt asked his partner.

"Return letter is already ready. I'm sure they'll let Chris go too." Paige said.

The owl made a noise.

"Maylu's probably got the acceptance letter like Chris has." Paige said.

"They have to be there by the end of July…" Wyatt said as he fed the owl.

"I'm a headmistress after all and we can help prepare him at magic school in the meantime…and that is only next month. Lan's in summer school this year remember." Paige said.

"I think they we're trying to get him enough credits to leave school since I don't know if the school system recognizes Hogwarts." Paige said.

"I might transfer over to England from Dentech scilabs." Leo said walking in.

Leo had come down for a snack and heard the conversation.

"Ask Maylu's mother… Technically we live a separate life at the schools." Wyatt said.

"Magic history and things like that…basic stuff that are true for both. Besides we still have you're first year books at the magic school." Paige said.

"And Lan still needs to learn to control his powers from the Halliwell side." Leo pointed out.

Wyatt soon sat down to eat. He nodded.

"And the ones he gets from me." Leo said.

"They're aware due to me. Halliwell's a name they recognize." Wyatt said.

Soon time passed and eventually the first years were at Hogwarts in line for sorting and they soon came to a name Wyatt would recognize.

"Chris Halliwell." Was said.

Lan went to be sorted after a brief hesitation still getting use to that name. Lan sat and the hat was put on his head.

"Grifyndor!" The hat announced.

Lan joined his house. Wyatt and Lily were from Grifyndor as well. Soon another name that might be recognized by Wyatt and Lily was called. The girl got up to be sorted.

"Grifyndor!" The hat said and she joined the table.

Wyatt looked. It was Maylu who had joined them. But, Lan hadn't noticed she was even on the train in a depressed mood since they left home.

"Chris… Heads up." Wyatt said.

"What?" Chris asked without looking up.

Wyatt looked towards Maylu.

"Chris…" Maylu started resting a hand on Lan's shoulder.

Chris' head shot up and stared at Maylu shocked at first.

"Maylu…" Chris started.

"What? She's Lily's cousin… Stands to reason that she'd be here." Wyatt said.

"Got the letter the day Chris told us Chris Halliwell was his real name…the day you two left the PETs." Maylu said.

Wyatt nodded. Soon classes were underway and less than a week into classes something happened and Lan started glowing. Wyatt went due to concern.

"Chris…" Maylu started staring in shock.

Lan was fading and disappearing. Wyatt alerted the teachers as he moved. The closest teacher came quickly. Lan disappeared from Hogwarts just after the teacher got there. The teacher went to inform the headmistress. Wyatt followed.

"Did something happen?" The headmistress asked.

"Chris Halliwell disappeared from Hogwarts." The teacher told her.

"I got the feeling that something was wrong…" Wyatt started.

"I'll write the Halliwell's." The headmistress said.

"No need Ma'am…" Wyatt said.

Lan had a tabby kitten on his shoulder when he disappeared and the kitten disappeared with him.

"Dad…" Wyatt called out.

Leo orbed to Wyatt.

"Did something happen?" Leo asked.

"Chris disappeared…" Wyatt said.

"What?" Leo asked shocked.

"Not sure how." Wyatt said in his defense.

"We'll find him somehow." Leo swore softly to himself.

Wyatt looked away.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **TIME PAST  
** **  
**Hogwarts had graduated the Wyatt Halliwell, Maylu Weesley and Lily Potter.

* * *

 **TWENTY YEARS LATER  
** **  
**Wyatt was in Chicago on business from Scilabs. It was snowing that winter day and he saw a man running down the street not wearing a winter coat due to being in such a hurry. Wyatt sighed. The man pulled out a newspaper and speed-read the story that had him in such a hurry.

"Hey buddy… You gonna catch death." Wyatt said.

It was snowing as the man rushed down the street.

"I'm not the one to worry about." The man said.

Wyatt followed. They found a homeless man nearby. The man put a blanket he had grabbed on the way out.

"Let's get you inside." The man suggested to the homeless man.

Wyatt helped then got hot drinks for the two.

"Thanks." The man said.

"Ya guys don't want somethin' ta eat do ya, Mr. H?" The bartender asked since they had been lead to McGinty's bar by the first man.

"I think the man I brought could use it more. Give him all he needs free of charge Patrick." Was ordered.

"Yes, sir, Mr. H." Patrick said.

"H… That's first letter to my last name depending on who you ask." Wyatt said.

"Yeah? Patrick always calls me that. My name is Gary Hobson." He said.

"Hub Hikari to some and Wyatt M. Halliwell to others." He said.

Gary smiled and checked the paper.

"Good it changed." Gary mumbled.

Then suddenly Gary ran out again after rolling and tucking the paper in his back pocket again.

"Wyatt?" The homeless man asked surprised.

Wyatt looked at the fellow.

"It's me…Dex." The homeless man said.

Gary would be gone all day. He came back around closing time for the bar. He entered and headed for the loft.

"Dex, what in the powers that be happened?" Wyatt asked.

"Lost my home in Dentech and heard some rumor about Lan being here so…" Dex started.

"I think that was him… If my part in the power of three's right." Wyatt said.

"Family thing, mom's side." He added.

"You two still here?" Gary asked going into the bar instead of heading up to the loft.

The bar was empty except for Patrick, Wyatt and Dex.

"Go on home, Patrick, I got this." Gary said and Patrick left.

"I'm here on business and Him, checking on information." Wyatt said.

"If he doesn't have a place to stay the night there's a bed in the back room." Gary said.

"I've had a long day and its 3:30 in the morning usually McGinty's would have been empty half an hour ago." Gary said as politely as he could.

"No worries…I haven't slept in years with my little brother missing and all." Wyatt said.

"Back when I was a boy." He added.

Gary showed Dex the bed and Dex was a sleep instantly once in the bed. Wyatt sighed.

"We open at 7 so…" Gary started.

Gary was tired as he always was on those days with a lot of saves. Wyatt took his leave for his hotel. Gary went up to the loft then. An orange tabby jumped on the counter and meowed at Gary when he came in. Gary put some milk in a dish and tuna in another dish and put them on the floor in the kitchen for the cat as he headed for his bed. Gary got in bed and fell asleep almost instantly. It didn't take long for the sound of an old manual typewriter to wake Dex. When Dex went to check it out Gary was sitting in the office typing not even seeming to notice someone was watching. The tabby sat on the desk by Gary. It was dated the next day. One of the first stories was actually about Gary. When enough stories to fill a paper were done Gary headed to the loft again. Soon 5 'til 6 came but the paper arrived hours away in a small-town called Gary, Indiana. The thud was heard at the door of Bernie and Lois Hobson's. Bernie opened the door and the cat that traveled with the paper darted in. Bernie looked worried when this happened.

"Lois, Gary's paper came here instead." Bernie said.

Lois was curious. Wyatt was still active by then. Bernie picked it up and read when he got to one story he knew why the paper came to them.

"Call Marissa." Bernie said since Lois was closest to the phone.

Lois did so.

"Good morning." A voice answered happy and chipper as always.

Lois chuckled to herself. Wyatt was busy looking over what he was in town for. It was a habit that he got himself into trouble at times with.

"Someone needs to check on Gary." Bernie said in a knowing tone.

"Of course." Lois said.

Wyatt was muttering as he worked.

"Lois?" Marissa asked recognizing the voice.

"Yes." Lois said.

Wyatt was deep in calculations.

"Is something wrong?" Marissa asked concern.

Lois explained. But, Bernie was holding back the story only saying Gary was in trouble. Bernie was a bit riled and Lois could tell. Bernie was riled due to fear and worry for Gary. Lois knew that. Marissa agreed to check on Gary and she and Spike went to McGinty's about 5 minutes later.

"Gary!?" Marissa called.

"He hasn't come down yet." Dex informed her.

Marissa went to the loft and let herself in.

"Gary?" Marissa asked.

Spike lead Marissa to the bed and whined a bit. Marissa sat on the edge of the bed and touched Gary feeling warmth through her leather gloves. Bernie was watching for the story that had him riled to change when it didn't change fast enough Bernie went out to the RV planning to drive to Chicago. The cat followed Bernie. Wyatt began to mix a potion, once done Wyatt rushed back to Gary. Gary seemed be struggling to breath too. Spike barked when Wyatt rushed in the room to warn Marissa of the company.

"Is someone there?" Marissa asked.

"I'm here to help." Wyatt said.

"He's burning up…and it sounds like he's having a hard time breathing." Marissa said.

"Move a bit… He'll need to drink what I got." Wyatt said.

Marissa took hold of the holster on her dog and backed away.

"Best just get him to a hospital." A voice stopped him.

Wyatt looked. It was Patty Halliwell.

"Who's that with you?" Marissa asked.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked, flask still in hand.

"Watching you." Patty said.

"You gonna squeal?" Wyatt asked as he pulled out his phone.

Wyatt dialed emergency. Lois was finally reading the paper. The story hadn't changed yet. The story that had sent the pair rushing to Chicago was in the obituary section of the paper. The ambulance was sent and Lois watched as the story disappeared. She look in other parts of the paper and found a story that Gary Hobson was hospitalized yesterday morning.

"The story moved to a different part of the paper." Lois said.

Bernie sighed. Wyatt was raccoon eyed.

"Hospitalized is all it says." Lois said.

"Sleep, Wyatt." Patty said before she disappeared as the medics arrived at the door since Dex let them in.

Marissa let the medics in the loft. Gary was barely breathing and he was rushed to the hospital. Bernie understood as Wyatt tried to do as he was told.

"I'll wait downstairs for Lois and Bernie." Marissa said walking out since she knew he was still awake.

Bernie agreed. Wyatt laid down.

"We know he's still alive at least tomorrow." Lois said worriedly.

It was a few hours before Bernie and Lois got to McGinty's.

"He had a very busy day yesterday with saves." Marissa told the two.

"I hope Mr. H didn't get sick." Patrick said not knowing what Marissa and the Hobsons knew.

"Gary was taken to the hospital this morning." Marissa informed him.

"We're heading there now." Bernie said.

"Call us if anything changes." Marissa said.

The Hobsons nodded and rushed out.

"Need any help around here?" Dex asked.

"Ms. Clark?" Patrick asked.

"I'll think of something." Marissa said.

Gary was on a tube down his throat and comatose when the two got to his side. Lois rushed to Gary's side and took his hand worriedly. It was calm for a hospital. Wyatt stowed the potion for an emergency. Lois looked at Bernie. Dex called Leo and Piper with the tip about where Lan was.

"It's Dex…Wyatt and I think we found Chris." He said on the phone.

"Where is he?" Piper asked.

"Chicago actually." Dex answered.

"Leo! Wyatt found Chris!" Piper called.

What Dex didn't know was about Gary's current condition. A doctor came.

"How's our, son?" Bernie asked.

"In a coma at the moment." The doctor explained.

Lois looked at Gary worriedly. Leo orbed to McGinty's next to Dex.

"They took Chris to the hospital this morning." Dex informed as they joined the others in McGinty's.

"That's got to be what's making Wyatt…" Leo started.

"Chris?" Marissa asked.

"Gary." Dex informed.

Wyatt trudged in, in a state in Gary's hospital.

Patty wasn't sure if their powers could help Gary.

"Bernie, shouldn't we go call McGinty's?" Lois asked.

"I'll go…"Wyatt said.

Lois was looking worriedly at Gary. It was noticed as Wyatt went to the bar. Patrick looked at him.

"How's Mr. H doing, Mr. H?" Patrick asked.

Wyatt explained… Few had noticed his appearance over the years. Patrick looked at Marissa, Dex, and Leo when he heard. Leo rushed to cook county general.

"I might be able to help." Leo offered to the two that had taken care of his son.

Leo offered since they we're alone. Lois nodded. Leo walked over and healed the comatose Gary. But, in the healing at least part of a spell was broken. Gary seemed to change before the Hobson's eyes. The only part still in play from the spell was the effect on his memory. Gary started to come too. Lois looked at Leo before going to the man on the bed.

"Gary?" She asked.

The man on the bed looked at her.

"Bernie…" Lois started.

Bernie looked.

"Big brother?" Bernie asked recognizing Leo.

Leo smiled at Bernie and nodded. Three had the worst grins.

"This is my son, Chris." Leo said.

"Seems you've been taking care of him since he disappeared. He's been missing twenty years."

Lois explained. Gary was soon breathing on his own now and sat up. Gary looked between them confused. Wyatt prayed silently.

"What am I missing?" Gary asked in confusion.

It was explained. Gary sighed. Marissa followed them to the hospital.

"So, mom, dad…you're my aunt and uncle?" Gary asked in confusion.

"It looks that way." Lois said.

Gary sighed. Gary still sounded the same.

"Gary?" Marissa asked.

Spike looked confused.

"Yeah, Marissa?" Gary asked.

The others waited. Wyatt sighed and tried to depart. Leo stopped Wyatt though.

"A spell is blocking his memory." Leo said.

"That's not what's irking me." Wyatt said.

"Then what is?" Leo asked.

"M-a-y-l-u." Wyatt said.

"Yeah." Leo said.

A boy ran in having followed Marrisa.

"Henry…" Gary started not knowing he looked different.

"Gary?" Henry asked shocked.

"Kid has a trait of Lily's family on her mom's side." Wyatt said softly.

"Mom says I get it from her side." Henry said.

"His name is Henry Paget. His mom is a waitresses at McGinty's." Gary said.

Wyatt wondered. Gary disappeared though. He had orbed out.

"He's back at that bar." Leo said sensing Gary's location now.

"Erica…" Gary asked having orbed in behind her in the back room.

Wyatt groaned.

'Gonna be the death of me.' Wyatt thought.

Erica jumped.

"Sorry." Gary said.

Erica gasped. Wyatt again tried to slip out.

"I just found myself here. Found out my parents are actually my aunt and uncle." Gary said not knowing still that he looked different.

Patrick rushed in.

"Thought I heard Mr. H's voice in here, Ms. Paget." Patrick said.

"I am in here." Gary said nodding.

He looked like an older version of Lan. It was noticed. Wyatt returned to work, amidst whispers.

"What don't I know, Maylu?" Gary asked.

Gary's memory was starting to come back with Maylu. The love he had for her was the reason. Erica explained.

"Maylu…" Gary said.

"Wait do you mean Henry is…" He started to ask.

"Wyatt was saying that there was a noted trait." Leo said.

"That Weesley red hair…mom at the manor or…" Gary started.

Leo nodded. Gary orbed away. Erica looked at Patrick.

"Mom…" Gary started.

"You gonna tell Henry that Mr. H is his dad." Patrick asked.

"Where is he, Leo?" Erica asked.

"Cook County." Leo said.

"I could go get him."

Dex disappeared with the blink of an eye. He reappeared with the Hobsons, and the others.

"Let's get you back to McGinty's." Dex told Henry.

"He's a friend of Gary's." Wyatt said.

"OK." Henry said.

Dex reappeared with the group.

"Henry, I have to tell you something." Erica said.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"Gary, is your real father." Erica said.

Henry disappeared with a blue glow. Henry reappeared next to Gary who was being tightly embraced by his mother.

"Dad…" Henry tried it on.

"This is my mom." Gary said.

"Hi." Henry said.

Piper smiled.

"I've been doing saves in Chicago for years." Gary said.

Bernie pulled out the paper. One of the earliest stories in that edition was now about a missing person was found in Chicago one that had been missing twenty years. Dex had two transports. By blood he was from the underworld but, raised of goodness. Henry grabbed on to Gary's coat and gasped. Gary looked at Henry.

"You write the paper every night." Henry said.

"Me?" Gary asked.

"You do. I watched you last night on an old typewriter." Dex reported as he shimmered in.

"He must've been unknowingly using his powers." Wyatt said.

"Then why does it change?" Bernie asked since Gary orbed himself, Piper and Henry to McGinty's where they all gathered after the hospital.

"Enchantment." Gary suggested as he got the old manual typewriter out.

"We were born with powers due to our parents… and the clan's wiccan ways, namely due to our mothers." Wyatt said.

"That's the one." Dex said shimmering in behind Gary.

"My memory started coming back when I orbed in on Maylu…she looked different though." Gary stated.

"The same, eh…" Wyatt asked.

'Will we be able to enact The Power of Three?' He thought to himself.

Gary didn't know that they had a sibling.

"Maylu is blonde now going by Erica." Gary said.

"I can tell Lily…" Wyatt said.

A set of arms embraced Gary. Gary looked and smiled.

"Maylu…" Gary said resting his hands on her arms.

Wyatt looked at their parents.

"You have another brother, Chris." Leo said.

"I do?" Chris asked.

Wyatt was about to orb. His appearance changed back just before some detectives came in as well as a uniform cop.

"Am I missing something?" Gary asked.

One of the detectives moved towards Gary. The detective had handcuffs in hand. Wyatt stepped in between.

"Get out of the way." The detective ordered.

"No… unless you explain your intrusion." Wyatt said.

"We have an arrest warrant for Hobson." One detective said.

"For what?" Marissa asked shocked.

"Murder." The detective said.

Gary was shocked.

"You'll regret your actions…" Wyatt warned.

Gary's eyes changed and a smirk came.

"Oh they are right…but, I'd ask myself is it worth a trip to the heart volcano." Gary asked darkly.

Wyatt shielded all but him and his brother. It was as if Wyatt had known. A fireball appeared in Gary's hand. Even after this getting Gary off would be hard..since he had actually done the crime. At least the body had.

"That's one of the sources powers…but, I thought…" Piper started shocked.

"Just as I thought." Wyatt said as he took a fighting stance.

Gary fired the fire ball at Wyatt before flaming out of McGinty's and too the underworld. The source was more powerful than ever in this body. Wyatt dodged it as the shield came down as he began to run out. Henry had an idea and disappeared in orbs. Henry used the book of shadows and a spell in it which opened a portal to the past like the one that the Chris from the reality where Wyatt had turned evil had traveled through. 'Wyatt knew and followed. Henry ran through the portal and traveled back to the past a point in the past that was not long after Chris had vanished. The pair appeared in the attic of the manor. Henry disappeared and reappeared in Indiana. Gary was trapped in a fire in an abandoned home in town. He felt close to passing out. This fire was part of how the source got into Gary. Wyatt reacted. In the original time line the near death had sent Chris' soul to the limbo where demons go and that was where the source got into him.

"Uncle Wyatt?" Henry asked.

"Gary!" They heard from outside.

"Bernie!" Another voice yelled.

Bernie was heading into the abandoned farmhouse to rescue Gary. The source had bided his time in the young Chris' body in the original history. Wyatt explained quickly. The source had entered the body when Chris returned to his body in the old history. A door was kicked open. Bernie ran in and carried his now unconscious son out of the fire. Before Chris had come a lot closer to death during the fire in the original time line. Wyatt again appeared. He used his Wiccan powers on Gary to draw out the source. This time the source was too weak from coming back to fight him. Bernie looked at Wyatt confused. Wyatt had a vanquishing potion on him then used it. Firefighters were outside trying to put of the raging flames.

"Bernie and Gary are in there." Lois informed the firefighters and a group went into the house to search for the pair.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Uncle Wyatt?" Henry asked about to suggest they leave.

Wyatt nodded, looking worst then prior. The two vanished. Next they knew the family was together in McGinty's.

"Still own P3?" Gary asked.

McGinty's was open then and the family was sitting in one of the booths the next the pair knew. Wyatt sat with a groan.

"Wyatt, you OK?" Gary asked his brother.

"No…" Wyatt started.

Henry moved to hug Gary tightly. Erica was between Henry and Gary. Gary returned the hug a little confused about what had Henry upset.

"He's okay kiddo." Wyatt said.

"I'm missing something." Gary noted.

The cat jumped onto Gary's shoulder like it use to do back at Hogwarts. Gary pet the cat who rubbed against him happily. Wyatt explained.

"Ginger stuck with me through all of this." Gary said.

"Ginger?" Marissa asked confused.

"My cat…the cat that I thought came with the paper." Gary explained.

"Is the collar marked?" Wyatt asked.

Gary nodded. Gary had an idea to elope with Erica. Gary looked at Bernie who was reading the paper. He saw Bernie smile and hand it to Lois and pointed out the story and she smiled. It was the wedding announcements section that had the Hobsons smiling.

"Little brother?" Leo asked.

Bernie showed him the story that had him and Lois smiling. Gary whispered the idea to Erica who nodded. She knew they each need two witnesses but figured between Gary's family and her co-workers there would be enough witnesses.

"Leo, what's going on?" Piper asked.

Leo smiled when he saw the announcement and showed Piper.  
It read as this- "Local hero Gary Hobson married McGinty's waitress Erica Paget yesterday." In bold and gave some detail under the opening.

"Mom, dad…" Gary asked when he saw Piper smile.

"Paper was ahead of you Gary. Had a wedding announcement in it for you two." Bernie explained.

He looked at Phoebe who had joined them with Paige before Henry and Wyatt had come back.

"Huh?" Phoebe asked.

"It is tomorrow's paper after all." Gary reminded.

Phoebe took the paper from Piper to see for herself.

"Local hero?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll show you." Gary offered.

Gary was sitting hands palm side up in front of Phoebe. Phoebe's hands hovered over his and Gary's hands glowed yellow. He showed Phoebe through visions everything that had happened since he started getting the paper. He held back some things like Marsha and his time as a stockbroker before…even held back on Chuck…the man that was his best friend. The sound of a fancy sports car was heard outside.

"Forgot to tell you that Chuck called." Marissa said.

Gary who was by then sitting in a chair outside the booth stood and acted as a greeter since it was busy day.

"You must be Mr. Fishman. I'm Chris Halliwell." He greeted playing it like they never met before and it worked for a while.

Gary led Chuck to a place he could sit. Gary had retrieved the newpaper and had it rolled up in his back pocket. Gary pulled out the paper in front of Chuck. Gary paled and darted down to the basement.

"Damn." A muffled curse was soon heard over the sound of the crowd from the basement.

Chuck ran down to the basement.

"Everyone needs to leave." Gary said; fear trying to be hidden in his voice.

Wyatt got them all out. Gary stayed behind trying to prevent the boiler from blowing the whole place skyhigh. Wyatt hoped his daughters would Not intervene. Wyatt knew and looked at the others.

"Wyatt?" Leo asked seeing how worried he looked.

The family didn't notice yet that Chris wasn't with them.

"Chris, He's Still down there!" Wyatt said.

"If I know him he's trying to stop what he found in the paper." Bernie said.

Chuck looked at Bernie. Chuck started to rush in when everything really sank in. Wyatt was going to orb back in.

Chris was in the boiler room in the basement working on it trying to stop it from blowing still. Chris had stayed behind to buy time to evacuate the huge crowd. Chuck ran by Wyatt and inside going to the basement.

"Gar!" Chuck called into the boiler room since he'd made a b-line there.

"I thought I told you…" Chris started to call in return.

Chuck ran into the boiler room about then. Wyatt orbed in after he was sure all was at a safe distance. Chuck and Gary were working.

"Wyatt, get Chuck out of here." Gary said.

Gary had a hand on the boiler. His eyes were focused on the boiler. The black metal boiler was glowing red from the heat.

"Just trust me." Chris said as if sensing doubt and concern from his brother.

"Not Without You…" Wyatt said.

"I can handle it." Chris said still not looking at either Wyatt or Chuck.

"Besides I can't the second I move my hand it'll blow." He added finally looking at the pair.

"Gar…" Chuck started shocked by the pitch black eyes of his friend.

"Chris… Let me…" Wyatt Said.

"Go, Wyatt. I can do this. You just gotta trust me and get Chuck out of here." Chris said.

"I'm trusting you on that. He's been my best friend for years."

"My powers are all that's kept us from dying already." He added.

Wyatt did as requested but was ready to go back in.

"But, Gar…" Chuck had tried to argue as he was orbed out.

The family looked at the pair.

"Where's…" Leo started.

"He's still inside." Chuck said.

Just then there was a loud explosion. It was then that Chuck noticed that Gary had slipped him the paper when they we're working. Chuck pulled out the paper when he noticed it. Wyatt fearfully looked. Chuck saw on the front page was a story about the explosion. He read the story quickly and dropped the paper in shock. The bar was almost completely destroyed by the explosion. Then the fire after was burning what remained away.

"Chuck…" Bernie started.

"Gar was in there…the paper says…" Chuck started.

Wyatt was biting back the need to scream. The paper was picked up by Leo and he stared at it than the bar. The paper had said Gary Hobson had died a hero trying to protect the lives of the patrons of McGinity's pup when the boiler was threatening to blow. Gary had remained in the boiler room trying to keep it from blowing to buy time to evacuate the patrons to a safe distance. Wyatt began to walk away. That had caused something that was crumbling over the years to finally vanish.

"Leo…" Bernie started to ask.

Leo explained about his sons. Wyatt began to run. Leo was jingled by the elder. The firefighters came and put out the fire then searched what was left of the building for victims finding a body in the basement's boiler room. The body was burned beyond recognition. There was shock and grief. The jingle happened again. Leo looked up then at Piper.

"Could they pick a worse time to call me." Leo mumbled softly.

Phoebe hugged her sister. Leo reluctantly orbed away. Bernie hugged Lois.

"Hi, dad." A voice said behind Leo.

Leo spun around a stared a minute before hugging Chris tightly.

"Dad?" Chris asked in confusion.

An elderess stepped forward.

"And yet, an innocent… Still hides his pain…" She started.

"Wyatt…" Chris started.

Chris and Leo hoped he'd be allowed to go back to the family. The woman nodded.

"You are an uncle…" She told him.

Wyatt was orbing to get away.

"Can I go talk to him?" Chris asked.

"Technically the one who died to the people in Chicago is Gary Hobson." Leo pointed out.

"Just remember… He has been a rock since you disappeared all those years ago who has now become dust to the wind." The elderess advised.

Wyatt collapsed in his grief near one of his wife's relatives' homes. One of the Weesley took him inside. A blue glow came from the room. Wyatt looked up. His face was tear streaked. Chris was standing there. Mrs. Molly Weesley was with Wyatt.

"Brother…" Chris started.

Wyatt was behind her. Molly was protective of her children and grandchildren which included their spouses.

"I'm Maylu's finacee." Chris told Molly.

"Wyatt…" He tried again.

"He's my little brother Chris, the one who disappeared from Hogwarts all those years ago." Wyatt told her.

Molly looked angry though hearing this not knowing that Chris memories weren't fully back and hadn't been there all that time she thought at first he had abandoned the family. Wyatt knew and Chris just let the woman let loose all the anger she wanted without giving her this information. Wyatt knew that she would notice the toll.

"I died you know. Whitelighter now…they said I can go back to the family though." Chris commented.

Molly stared at the comment.

"Among good Witches and their bloodlines… Whitelighters are Guardian Angels." Wyatt explained.

"I, my siblings and cousins are a combination of the two." He added.

"I still have my wiccan powers…or so they said." Chris said.

Wyatt attempted to hide his emotions once more.

"I'm going home to the manor after I get Maylu. But, first gotta help you." Chris said.

Wyatt scoffed.

"I had a choice lie and insist I could handle it or let you stay…if I did the latter the Halliwells would have lost two only one being made a whitelighter…and Chuck would have died too." Chris said.

The mask of indifference hid his grief. Wyatt glared as tears trickled.

"I was going to die anyway. In the explosion or hit by shrapnel. Alone in two of the six I saw…two others died with me other two whitelighters were hit by the arrows and died from poison. I managed to destroy the arrows I had in storage. Or the explosion would have sent them out and would have hit dad, aunt Paige or you…I couldn't…" Chris started.

Wyatt's eyes shut tight.

"It's always mine before me…the families good comes before my own good." Chris reminded.

"The cities good for years came before mine." He added.

Wyatt bit back a sob and tell him that he didn't understand and was still clueless.

"I'd have rather I die like this then take anyone with me." Chris said.

"Especially you."

"You don't get it!" Wyatt growled.

"Brother…" Chris started surprised.

Wyatt was about to take off again. Chris wasn't sure what to say or do for his brother.

"I Was Supposed To Take Care Of You, Not the other way around…" Wyatt snapped.

The tears fell.

"I would have died anyway. Mom and the family have gone through too much loss I didn't want them to lose two in one go." Chris said.

Another blue glow came. Henry had reappeared.

"The elders said that given my activities all these years I'm practically guaranteed wings." Chris said.

"Uncle Wyatt…" Henry started and went to Wyatt and tried to comfort him.

Wyatt cried…

"Change of history." Chris suggested.

He got the spell from Henry about to us it. Before anyone could stop him he disappeared through a portal. In McGinty's boiler room Wyatt was trying to get his brother out.

"Grab Chuck and put a hand on my shoulder and orb us both out." Was whispered in Wyatt's ear.

Wyatt did so. Moments after they orbed out the boiler blew up. Something hit Chris. Chuck stared at Chris.

"Gar…" Chuck started.

Chris was bleeding badly. Wyatt made his move. Leo ran over and tried to help heal. Wyatt aided. The men together slowly started to heal Chris. Henry's hands glowed as he watched his subconscious wanted to help heal Chris too. Henry went to the group and followed their actions and Chris soon shot up healed. Wyatt was still in poor shape from separation. Chris hugged the crying form of Henry.

"I'm OK." Chris said.

Leo sighed and looked at his eldest son. Wyatt's shoulders slumped as he turned on his heels, walking off.

"You want to go to the wedding. Chris will need two witnesses. So does Maylu and I doubt they'll be leaving yet." Leo said.

"I…" Wyatt started.

He had felt like he failed his parents.

"Yeah, can't leave until after the 3rd grade is over." Erica said.

"It wasn't your fault it was Malfoy he…" Chris started.

Wyatt's teeth gritted. Leo hugged Wyatt. Wyatt bit back a sob as he buried his face into his father's shoulder. Chris looked away. Gary Hobson would be honored some time later. Chuck read the paper and smiled slightly. Leo held his son tightly. Wyatt kept whispering that he was sorry. Leo tried to comfort Wyatt. Wyatt knew that he get confronted. Chris stood.

"I'll be back soon." Chris whispered to Erica and orbed out.

Chris orbed to one of the towers of the gold gate. Erica looked at the other. Leo tried to comfort his eldest son. Wyatt mentally guessed. Chris was trying to clear his mind. It was sensed. He had been getting the emotions of his whole family before. It was known. Wyatt looked at his dad.

"Wyatt…" Leo started looking at Wyatt.

Wyatt made eye contact. Leo looked concerned. Even Leo didn't know Chris was an empath. Wyatt guessed.

"Glad those two aren't here." He mumbled.

"Is something wrong?" Leo asked.

"Kids… to see me like this…" Wyatt answered.

Leo nodded. Wyatt braced himself, knowing his parents habit of poking. Leo didn't though.

"Where'd Gar go?" Came a question.

"Best give him his space." Wyatt said with quick glance to Piper.

"You know something we don't?" Piper asked.

"Chris is an empath." Phoebe said.

Wyatt averted his gaze from his mother.

"We can make a potion that can keep him from feeling our emotions." Phoebe said.

That wasn't the reason for Wyatt's behavior.

"Piper, don't you get it? He's felt that you two blamed him for Chris." Paige whispered.

Piper could never blame Wyatt for that. Piper moved to hug her son. Wyatt felt himself get moved as one parent let the other wrap their arms around him. Bernie watched his nephew and older brother and now his sister in law. Wyatt looked at his mother with guilt. Piper held Wyatt.

"Mom… I-…" Wyatt started.

"Shh it's alright. Wasn't your fault." Piper said.

"You always told me to look after him…" Wyatt started.

"You can't always though I know that I just wanted you to watch out for him when you could." Piper said.

The firefighters finding a body surprised the group. Wyatt sighed.

"You boys have too much your dad in you to stand back and let bad things happen to each-other." Piper said.

"Wasn't All my doing." Wyatt said.

"I thought me and Gar were alone in there." Chuck said softly when he saw the firefighters bring out a body.

"I know." Piper said softly.

"Just something Or someone urging me…" Wyatt started.

Chuck checked the paper which said that Gary's body had been discovered in the rubble of McGinty's. It said the body was IDed through DNA due to the condition of the body and the fire.

'But, Gar just left.' Chuck thought.

Wyatt sighed.

"That guy's from another time line." Phoebe said in realization.

Wyatt looked away.

"Must have changed his own history." Phoebe said.

Phoebe froze a few minutes and saw the explosion in the other timeline and the death of Chris but then saw him up with the elders and that he was a whitelighter.

"The elders said in that other time line due to his actions over the years he is almost guaranteed wings when he…if he…" Phoebe tried to explain after the vision.

Wyatt flinched.

"At least he won't be a spirit. He was allowed to come home since they thought the body was Gary Hobson." Phoebe tried again.

There were nods. Time passed and the whole group was in a church in a small-town in Indiana minus Chris who opted out since he felt there'd be too many people. Almost all of Chicago was abandoned that day all were filing in to show their respect for the man that had been something of a guardian angel to Chicago for years. It showed just how big an impact Chris had when he had the amnesia. The family and close friends of Gary were shocked by just how big an impact he had though. Wyatt for One wasn't.

"I never realized how many he saved. All of Chicago's gotta be here." Chuck whispered to Marissa.

Marissa agreed. Chris by then had been given a potion that blocked the emotions of his family…minus Henry. So Chris could only detect with his empathy his son's emotions. Chuck looked at his friend's family. There was hidden emotions. The town Police Chief had even gotten up to talk.

'Kinda reminds me of Detective Morris.' Wyatt thought.

Soon the funeral was over. The Chief of Police was a bit testy.

"I'm telling you!" He exclaimed and something blew in direction he'd pointed.

Wyatt looked. The Chief of Police sighed.

"I gotta calm down or I'll reveal the truth about magic to the muggles." The Chief of Police mumbled.

Wyatt went over.

"What about a witch-whitelighter?" Wyatt asked.

The Chief of Police looked at Wyatt.

"How do you know…" He started to ask.

"I am a charmed one's son." Wyatt replied.

"Um…" The Chief of Police started.

"It's from my mom's side, I'm Wyatt M. Halliwell." He said.

"Joe Frawley." The Police Chief said.

Frawley offered a hand. Wyatt shook it.

 **TO BE CONTIUED…**


End file.
